A Bitter Sweet Taste
by KingOfFools
Summary: [Yura][Oneshot][Warning:Kingdom Hearts II spoilers!]Yuffie watched helplessly as the young keyblade master sobed on the floor.


**WARNING!**

**This story contains Kingdom Hearts II spoilers!  
Read at your own risk!  
And _don't_ flame me if you read something you don't want to!  
Please?**

* * *

**A Bitter Sweet Taste**

_By King of Fools_

Third fic! And my second Yura! Gotta love 'em! This is another oneshot, and it contains KH2 spoilers. You have been warned. Like a giant fluffy blowfish of warning, telling you to leave. Fear it. Fear it like the _plauge_.  
Anyway, this is set around the 1000 Heartless battle at Hollow Bastion. It's about half way through the game. Now either read, or get orf mah lawn! P

* * *

Yuffie smiled as she struck the finishing blow to the final heartless of the wave. 

"That's it? Is _that_ all you got? We rule you!" She shouted to a non-existant enemy.

"We make a good team, huh Sora? We totally rawk togethe-huh?" She stopped as she turned to face her battle partner, who had dropped the fabled keyblade, and collapsed to his knees.

Sora...? What's wrong?

She asked, with panic slowly creeping into her voice, as she cross-legged in front of him. At this new angle, she could see a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I-...It's..." He stuttered...

_The smell of Demyx's defeated water clones hung in the air, leaving a refreshingly sweet taste in Sora's mouth as he took a deep breath. The king was standing befored them, facing the battle before them, looking back at the trio._

_"C'mon, let's go! We can do this together!" The mouse squeaked. A smile flashed over their faces as Sora took another breath of the sweet tasting air._

"It's G-...Goofy..." He said, his hand clenching into fists.

_Sora glanced sideways as he steped foward, taking in the taste once again. He noteced a look of urgency replace the smile on Goofy's face. That instant, Sora's gut fell through, and exploded. A dark, cold feeling took over Sora's body at the sight of the Knight Captains face as he sprinted towards Mickey, shoving him out of the way._

"What? Whats wrong with Goofy?" Yuffie urged, her voice now rampant with panic. Sora looked up at her and gazed into her eyes.

"He-...He's..."

_King Mickey made a grunting noise as he regained his balance on his feet, and turned to look at Goofy, standing where he had been just moments ago. He gasp in horror as a shot from a heartless cannon slamed Goofy against the carved stone wall, and the sweetness in the air vanished._

"He's...he's dead..." He said softly as Yuffie's eye widened in shock.

_"Goofy..." King Micky muttered to himself as he stood, stuck in place. Donald and Sora ran to his limp body, screaming his name._

_"Goofy, get up! Get up now! Please...Goofy..." Donald sobbed, holding his fallen friend in his arms. Mickey, screamed, but not of pain. It was a scream of sorrow. Of anger. And of guilt. Donald, in all the years he had known the King, had never seen him so furious. The king had thrown of hisOrganization XIII cloak, and summoned his golden keyblade._

_"For Goofy!" He yelled, as he ran towards the battle field. Donald stood, and drew his staff._

_"For Goofy!" He croaked silently as he ran after the King, leaving Sora alone. The sweet taste was long gone now, and he longed for it to return, but all the was left was the bitter taste that hung in its absence. He looked around him. Nothing. For the second time in his life, he was alone. He summoned the Oathkeeper to his side. He had to destroy. Destroy everything he could find. He let out a battle cry as he charged into the mass of heartless before him, alone, with bitter tears flowing freely._

Yuffie watched helplessly as the young keyblade master sobed on the floor.

_"What do I do? What **can** I do?"_

She had never really had anyone close to her die, so she had no idea how he felt. So she did the only thing she could think of. She wraped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, turning a slight shade of red as his arms wraped around her waist.

"Promise you'll never leave me..." He said quitly.

"I promise...You'll never be alone..." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

I don't really like this as much as my other Yura. Because hyper people are so much easier to write. XD Oh, and Goofy doesn't die if you haven't played the game. Just to let you know. P Please don't eat me. Oh, and review. Yeah, don't eat me and review. 


End file.
